religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Voorouderverering
thumb|Een [[wierookvat bij voorouderborden (voor nationale helden), Taipei]]thumb|Voorouder[[masker, Tanzania]]thumb|Voorouderbeeld, [[Kongogebied|Kongo]]thumb|Het hoofd van het Toba-[[Batak (Indonesië)|Batak dorp Loemban Soei Soei op Samosir staat bij een stenen sarcofaag van de familie Sidabutar waarin voorouder-schedels bewaard worden, Tropenmuseum]] Voorouderverering is een systeem van rituelen en aanroeping van overleden verwanten. Voorouderverering is gebaseerd op de overtuiging dat de geesten van de doden in de natuurlijke wereld blijven bestaan en de bevoegdheid hebben om het lot van het leven te beïnvloeden. Verschillende vormen In de omgeving van Jericho zijn graven uit de steentijd ontdekt waarin de lijken in foetushouding waren geborgen. Ze bleken in feite tweemaal bijgezet. Eerst waren ze ontvleesd (mogelijk door ze aan gieren bloot te stellen, zie ook luchtbegrafenis) en werden de knoken bijgezet. Na enige tijd werd het graf opnieuw geopend en de schedel weggehaald en kunstig bewerkt. In de oogkassen werden kaurusschelpen uit de Rode Zee geplaatst. De onderkaak werd niet meegenomen. Schedels waren vaak versierd met juwelen, wat kan wijzen op een vooroudercultus. thumb|left|Voorouderfiguur beschermt het huishouden (hout en menselijk bot), [[Irian Jaya, 18e eeuw]] Soms werden skeletten met leem of een stropop bekleed die met rode oker werd gekleurd, een teken van vruchtbaarheid en wedergeboorte, waarmee voorheen ook skeletten zelf waren gekleurd. Voorouderverering komt op verschillende manieren voor, in diverse delen van de niet-westerse wereld en in diverse culturen. Het was een cultus onder de Romeinen, zij hadden verschillende feesten ter ere van overledenen (zoals de Parentalia). De praktijk bereikte zijn meest uitgesproken vorm in West-Afrika en in de China door middel van vooroudertempels en voorouderborden. In de Shang-dynastie werden allerlei goden aanbeden, onder wie de grote Zhang Di als stamvader van de dynastieEncyclopedie van de Oosterse mythologie, Rachel Storm. In Korea en Vietnam heeft bijna elk gezin een voorouderborden. Dat zijn houten borden met de naam van de voorouders erop. Deze worden elk jaar minstens één keer gerespecteert door wierookstokjes voor ze te branden. In India komt veelvoudig voorouderverering voor met Pitre Pak. Het werd ook ver ontwikkeld in de Japanse cultus Shinto en onder de Melanesische volkeren. Een hedendaags voorbeeld is te vinden op het Indonesische eiland Soemba. In het katholicisme worden de overleden voorouders jaarlijks herinnert op Allerheiligen wanneer mensen kaarsjes aansteken op graven van familie. Voorouderverering in de Chinese cultuur Voorouderverering was vroeger voor alle Chinezen een belangrijk ritueel. Sinds de globalisering en kerstening komt voorouderverering door Chinezen minder voor. Tijdens het ritueel wordt er traditionele Chinese muziek opgevoerd en een drakendans, leeuwendans, qilindans of suilindans gehouden. Vervolgens wordt er knalvuurwerk afgestoken. Een geroosterd speenvarken, een stuk varkensvlees, een stuk koeienvlees of een stuk lamsvlees wordt geofferd aan de voorouders. Meisje die wit gekleed zijn en hun haar in een knot hebben gemaakt, brengen vijf soorten graan op de offertafel. Plengoffers en wierookoffers worden voor het altaar of familiegraf gedaan. Behalve de voorouders met dezelfde familienaam, worden ook de voorouders van alle Chinezen geëerd. Deze zijn Yandi, Huangdi, Leizu, Xia Yu, Chuanzuwang en Congerdi. Er worden voor de voorouders bij dit ritueel ook dodengeld, papieren dodenspullen, fruit en andere voedsel geofferd. De papieren waren worden voor het familiegraf verbrand en voedsel wordt voor de voorouderborden geplaatst. Zie ook * Apotheose * Totem Afbeeldingen File:Vietnamese Ancestors Altar.jpg File:Ancestor worship004.jpg File:Ancestor altar.JPG File:Ancestors Altar or Gods Altar in Tet, North Vietnam.jpg File:Korean ancestor veneration-Jesa-01.jpg File:Hóa vàng.jpg File:Korean ancestor veneration-Jesa-02.jpg File:Korean culture-Jesa-01.jpg }} Categorie:Religie ar:تبجيل الأموات be:Культ продкаў cs:Kult předků de:Ahnenkult en:Veneration of the dead es:Culto a los ancestros et:Esivanematekultus fi:Vainajien palvonta fr:Culte des ancêtres fy:Foarâldenferearing yn natoerreligys he:פולחן מתים it:Culto degli antenati ja:祖霊信仰 ko:조상 숭배 lt:Protėvių kultas ms:Roh nenek moyang no:Forfedrekult pl:Kult przodków pt:Veneração dos mortos ru:Культ предков sv:Förfädersdyrkan tr:Atalara tapınma uk:Культ предків vec:Culto de i antenati vi:Tín ngưỡng thờ cúng tổ tiên zh:祖先崇拜